SlenderMan in Morganville
by MissFelicityJackson
Summary: SlenderMan in morganville, its as simple as that! This started as a oneshot..but i had so much fun, so if you like what you read and want more leave a review telling me so!


Eve sped the hearse down the streets of Morganville, while Claire held on to the bottom of her seat  
>"What good is it if we die before we even get home?"<p>

Eve took another wide turn that broke pretty much every rule in the drivers book "I've never seen the vamps so scared.. which means we should be twice that worried, I don't like the sound of this thing"

Claire nodded and held on as Eve sped down another street. Eve kept tapping her fingers on the steeling wheel nervously, while Claire tried to remember everything they knew about the attacker, as far as the vampires knew nobody had actually seen him and lived to tell about it, they only had minor details on Him, He wore a suite and was at least 6 feet tall and never left any witness. The car pulled to a halt in front of common grounds and Eve looked over at Claire

"Michael was playing here tonight, I'll go in grab him and be back in a flash, Don't unlock the doors got it?"

Claire nodded "got it. Hurry"

Eve jumped out the door and slammed it behind her,Claire watched as she ran into the shop and disappeared. She sat quietly watching the door for Eve and Michael, When a paper blew on the windshield and got caught on the window wiper. It would block Eve's vision and she was already driving reckless.. Claire slid over to the drivers seat and checked the review mirror for anything before opening the door and grabbing the paper.

She slammed the door and locked it before sliding back over to her seat, She flipped it over to find "HELP ME" written in huge letters, it looked like it was written in crayon and done quickly. It blew in from the alley maybe someone was being chased, of course in Morganville that wasn't very rare, but still the fact that someone wrote it.. well that was new. Claire threw the letter in the back seat and went back to watching the front door when she saw another paper blow by the car, it landed a few inches away from Claire's door.

She didn't know why she was so tempted to get it, it might just be a scam of someone trying to guilt trip Her to run down the alley where He would jump out and attack, but it was just a paper, if she just saw what it said maybe she could forget about it. Claire looked around the parking lot but no one was around, she quickly opened her door and reached for the paper,but it blew away farther down the lot, Claire knew she shouldn't but she jumped out of the car grabbed the paper, and flipped it over

"Don't Look OR IT Takes you"

was written in the same handwriting with a drawing of a stick person in the corner, and a big X, Claire ran back to the hearse and stepped on another page, she looked down to see the same picture of a stick man standing by a tree with "FOLLOWS" in big letters down the side, whatever was going on Claire didn't want to be apart of it, She opened the door to the car when a young girl came running out from the alley, as soon as she saw Claire She ran over to her.

she looked scared, She had long blond hair that was tangled around her face, she couldn't be older then sixteen, she reached Claire gasping for breath "Need...Help, how many pages do you have?"

Claire glanced around the parking lot "um, three I guess"

"I need them! Quickly!"

Claire reached in and grabbed the other pages and handed them to the girl "uh, what are they for?"

"There clues on how to stop him, I was starting collecting them but he caught on, I don't know how much longer I can.."

a loud static sound cut her off and her eyes grew wide "He's coming! Cmon! We have to run!"

She grabbed Claire's arm and started dragging Her down the parking lot "Wait! Who's coming? We should go back in the car!"

"He'll get us in there! The only way is to run and hide!"

Claire stopped running "I have to stay and wait for my friends!"

the girl turned and stared at her "He saw me talk to you, if you stop and go back he will kill you,we have to leave now!"

Claire looked back and heard more static, whatever it was that was chasing her must be real She turned back to the girl who started pulling her into a run  
>"C'mon if we can make it to the founders we'll be alright"<p>

Claire didn't know what to do, if she went back whoever was chasing them would attack, but at the same time running around Morganville in the dark was probably even worse, Claire sped up and pulled out her cellphone it was hard to run and dial but she manged to hit * 2, it rang twice, just long enough for Claire to start to panic before Shane answered in a groggy voice

"hello?"

Claire jumped over a curb "Shane?! Uh I'm kinda ..being.. chased by something.." they heard more static and sped up, Claire could hardly breathe but she manged to finish "I cant stop..so tell Eve I'm heading for founders square, I need help"

She hanged up before he could reply and ran across another street. Weird. she hadn't seen a single vampire the entire time,  
>They were always out at night.. something was very wrong.<p>

Then it hit her.

The monster the vampires were terrified of,..it couldn't be..

They ran by the old church where Claire slowed down to catch her breath "is..this thing following us..wearing a suite and really tall?"

the girl nodded and took a deep breath "the vampires hate it, because no matter how powerful they are he gets them. he gets everyone"

Claire turned around and screamed.

It was right in front of Her, he had a white mask on,with no eye holes or way breathing,and he was very tall, Claire's vision started to blur she could hear her heartbeat pounding against her chest, her head started pounding with it, more static started, and she heard the girl yell something before she blacked out.

******AUTHORS NOTE= Hello awesome Morganville residents! well i did this after watching my brother play for hours but IF you like it I could make it a series..SO IF YOU WANT MORE SLENDER/MORGANVILLE leave a review telling me so! if you hated it well you can tell me that also, i can only get better right? LOL but for real THANKS 4 READING! and leave a review! *****


End file.
